A Price To Pay
by wishIwereanime
Summary: Coed between HoodiLuv and myself. What happens when these twins appear with a twisted personality and nothing to lose? You guessed it, Kyoko and Shizuki are back. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**Coed between HoodiLuv and I. Yes, I know I shouldn't be posting this until I update other stories. Deal with it...**

**Disclaimer: Clearly, we own nothing. Except the twins.  
><strong>

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

_"Water, 35 litres. Carbon, 20kg. Ammonia, 4 litres. Lime, 1.5kg. Oh, I like limes!  
>Phosperus, 800g. Salt, 250 g. Niter, 100g. Sulphur, 80g. Sulphur? Isn't that flammable? Fluorine, 7.5g. Iron, 5g. Silicon 3g. And fifteen other elements. That sound sloth dangerous and delicious." Eight-year-old Shizuki Nanizuka recited.<br>Her twin sister, Kyoko, drew a large circle. She took her time making it neat, drawing runes and patterns. "Uh-huh…Whatever all that means..." She murmured, setting her chalk down to grab the ingredients her younger sister listed._

_"This is going to be our best game yet." They said in unison, identical smiles on their faces._

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Annabelle….Would you like to play with us?" Two quiet voices called in unison.

The maid turned around, spotting the two little girls. The twin daughters of her employers, the Nanizukas, stood hand-in-hand in the doorway of the kitchen.

"What would you two like to play?" She asked, smiling and drying her hands on her apron.

"Hide and seek. Come find us." And with that, the sisters disappeared down the hall.

Knowing better than to give the eight-year-olds a head start, she followed right after them. Not surprisingly, they were no where to be found. Annabelle listened for a moment, and set off in the direction she heard the patter of footsteps coming from.

'Come find us…'

'We aren't far.'

'Over here.'

'You're getting warmer.'

The faint voices echoed around the maid, and flashes of a dress rounding a corner flitted in and out of her peripheral vision. Finally, she saw the two slip into a room a little farther down the hall.

Alright, I've got them now. She smiled, approaching the door. Once inside, she crept along the wall in search of a light switch.  
>With a faint thunk, the door slid closed behind her. Spinning around, she felt something -or some one- brush against her. Not sure which way was which anymore, Annabelle stretched her arms out in from t of her and started walking.<p>

A moment later, she froze. A light was switched on, revealing the two creepy little girls.

"There you are! C'mon, why don't we play a different game?" She suggested, a bit relieved to have her sight back.

"But this game isn't over yet." Kyoko complained, glancing down and back up. Following her gaze, the maid saw what had attracted the girl's attention. She was standing in the middle of what appeared to be a giant transmutation circle. Their black cat lay not far from her, apparently dead.

"What are you do- " She began, watching as the girls crouched and smacked their hands on the outer edge of the circle.

The rest of her sentence was never heard, as it was cut off by a pain filled scream. The sisters just watched, expressions blank and unwavering. The woman practically disintegrated before their eyes, mangled body falling to the ground. Taking a quick look revealed that the body was no longer human. It was twisted and morphed into a half-formed chimera. The cat's body was still there, virtually the same.

"Aw Kyoko, I think we killed her."

"Damn it…Think we can fix her?" Kyoko swore.

"Probably. We've fixed our other broken toys before."

Slapping their hands together, they tried the transmutation again. The body flashed with light, and things seemed to be going well.

Until the next thing they knew, they were in a blank expanse of white-ness. The maid, house, everything seemed to have disappeared.

"What is this place?" The elder wondered, standing up.

"Not sure…there's just a big door, some white-ness, and that guy over there." The younger answered, gesturing to the shadowed form hovering near them.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" Kyoko demanded.

"Some call me the Truth." The form responded.

"I didn't ask for your name, I asked who you are." The impatient child said.

"Do you understand exactly what you just did?" He received only two stared in return. "Human transmutation is not for humans to mess with. If you try to get to close to God, you'll only fall. Now you musty the toll."

There wasn't much to be heard when he took their limbs. A soft gasp from Shizuki as she fell to the ground, grasping where her left leg used to. There was no way to prepare foe the pain of losing a limb. It felt like everything was on fire, and being ripped apart at once. Both girls clenched their teeth so a not to scream.

"Are you okay!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Nothing wounded but my pride…"

"That's strange, I can't feel my right arm anymore."

"Onee-san…It's gone."

"Oh my God!" The elder shouted, just realizing she was missing a limb."What is this black magic?"

"That is the toll you must pay for attempting to be God. No one can come close to me. Understand this, and think about it the next time you want to break the laws of alchemy." 'Truth' said, just now speaking up.

"You bastard, I'm a righty!" She cursed.

"Care to trade~?" Shizuki tried.

"I don't make deals with mortals. Why aren't you in pain?"

"Oh. Ow. My arm. The agony. Is that good enough?"

The doors behind the three opened, tentacle like arms reaching out and grabbing them. They grasped each of the twins, pulling the two away and back towards their home. They couldn't do much, understandably, but were damn well going to try. Or die doing so.  
>They kicked, screamed, hit, and generally threw giant temper tantrums.<p>

"We aren't done with you- !" One shouted before the gates closed and they were plunged into the strange-ness of Truth.

~~~~~~

The Nanizukas both groaned as they woke up, the pain finally catching up with them.

"Ergh…Are you o..kay?" Shizuki managed to ground out, hands still clasped around the stump of her leg.

"…Yeah. Besides, you know, missing my arm. I am just peachy."  
>Kyoko could be really snarky when in pain.<p>

"We really should make our way to the hospital." The other said after a few moments of waiting, in vain, for a bit of relief from the pain.

"Gah…A walk down the road has never seemed so long."

"…A little help."

"You have two good legs, you can- oh, right. You couldn't army crawl or something?"

"…"

"Kidding, sheesh. Just trying to make light of the situation." The older Nanizuka defended.

~~~~~~

"What the hell?" Kyoko shouted, glaring at the Out Of Order sign that adorned the doors of the hospital.

"This…is just…not our day."

"They did this on purpose, I swear!" She shouted.

The one-armed girl repeatedly banged on the glass door, completely ignoring the looks everyone was giving the two. Finally, a nurse came to their aide. Apparently, they had missed the rather obvious sign pointing them to the side doors.

"How can I assist you?" Said nurse asked kindly, ignoring the eight year old's potty mouth.

"We'd rather appreciate you not letting us bleed to death due to MISSING LIMBS." Shizuki growled.

That seemed to do wonders. More staff was called and the sisters were rushed inside and into the emergency ward.

"Where are your parents?" One doctor demanded, working diligently to stop the bleeding.

Kyoko just stared, letting the younger respond with, "Heck if we know."

"What happened to you?" Another asked, trying to keep calm in the face of children. Who were probably not as scared as they should have been.

"Classified." Was the only response they received, despite how many times some one asked.

Eventually, they were in stable condition and resting in a room. There had been various attempts to contact their parents, but so far with no results. The twins knew it was futile, but it wasn't like these people were going to listen.

About an hour later, a man in a military uniform entered the room. He was somewhere in his 30's, and had black hair. He introduced himself as Colonel Mustang.

"What caused this?" He demanded, afraid of the answer.

"Attempted human transmutation." They said, surprising him.

"How did you manage that? Something so serious is not to be joked about, little girls. It's against the law, and I doubt you even know alchemy."

"Well you can't just give people the power to bring some one back to life and not expect them to abuse it."

"What did you do with the body?" His voice was stern, on the very edge of anger.

"Body?" Shizuki wondered innocently.

"Yes. The body of the chimera."

"We never said it didn't work." Kyoko responded, serious as she's ever been.__

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**_  
><em>

**So...review. OOC? Moving too slow? Too fast? Confusing? I won't know unless you tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

**We own nothing.  
><strong>

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

"Wha….what?" Roy Mustang stuttered out.

"We never said it didn't work." Kyoko repeated.

"Prove it."

"Well I WOULD, but…" Shizuki faded off, gesturing to her current predicament. "Limbs don't just grow on trees."

"Just tell me where it is." He demanded, irritated now.

"Should be in that alleyway over there." Kyoko said, gesturing out the window near her bed.

"You brought it with you?" Roy asked, shocked at the audacity of these sisters.

"Not really. It sorta followed us." They responded, distracted by the T.V. behind the lieutenant colonel's head.

The now frustrated man turned and shut it off with a forceful click, ignoring the disappointed groans of the girls.

Turning a glare on them and using his most stern voice, he said, "Take. me. There. Now."

After Shizuki and Kyoko had been assisted by a nurse into wheelchairs, they lead Lieutenant Colonel Mustang out to the chimera. Unfortunately, or maybe not, it had already ceased to live.

"Well this is a disappointment." Shizuki sighed.

"And to think we risked our limbs for that thing." The elder said, face wrinkling a bit in disgust.

"Look at this!" Roy exclaimed, who had been staring in horrified fascination at the creature lying dead at his feet.

"What?" Came the unified reply. "We see nothing wrong with it."

"You honestly thought you would't get in trouble for risking human transmutation?"

"Exactly."

"That….Just WHAT were you thinking?"

"Clearly that it was a good idea." Shizuki retorted, not happy that she was being shouted at. Her sister had climbed out of the wheel chair and now crouched, inspecting the lifeless form.

It was a good thing more people weren't out and about, or there'd definitely be a commotion.

Mustang sighed. Clearly, there wasn't much he could do in this situation. There'd only been one other case like this, and it was those Elric brothers….

Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"You two are coming with me." He decided, plan already formulating in his head.

"Where to?" Kyoko asked, suspicious.

"To meet some one like you."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-**

"We have to use the bathroom." The needy sisters proclaimed, ignoring the way their escort rubbed in temples in frustration.

"Both of you?" Roy asked, lifting his head and raising an eyebrow.

When they only nodded, he waved them off- glad for a moment of peace and quiet.

The two girls walked down the hall towards the restroom, attempting to act as unsuspicious as possible.

Closing the door behind them, they immediately went into action. Kyoko stood on her tip-toes and pried open the window, her sister listening and keeping watch at the door. When the elder finally had it opened she slipped quickly through, followed by her sister. Landing on their feet, the two were already running.

They were not, by any means, expecting the back of their shirts to be grabbed and lifted up.

"Unhand me you fiend!" Shizuki demanded, kicking and punching. Just hoping to hit anything besides air. Her sister simply hung there limply, watching the other struggle.

"Good work Armstrong." They heard a familiar voice say, Roy Mustang walking in front of them,

"Anytime!" The deep voice of their captor said cheerfully.

Needless to say, they were loaded back onto the train and then to Resembool. As revenge, the whole ride consisted of cries of 'Roooooooy~ I have to use the bathrooooom!' and 'Neeeheeeeheeee….You're being meeaaaan!'.

They finally grew tired of this on the way up an auto-mail shop on a hill. Entering, they were lead to the back, where a short looking blonde boy lay in a makeshift hospital bed. A suit of armor sat nearby, along with a girl and an old woman.

Introductions were made, and Roy explained what they were doing there. Ed was certainly surprised to find that there were others who had attempted what he did.

"Why did you do it?" He asked, wondering if maybe they too had lost a family member.

He was not at all happy with the response.

"We were bored."

"You would do something so _horrible_…. because you were _BORED_?" He shouted, anger already flaring in his golden eyes.

"She was merely a maid, completely expendable." Shizuki spoke first.

"So we expended her." Her sister finished.

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**Cliffhanger?  
>Nope, just laziness. Please review, offer criticism. <strong>

**HoodiLuv: Flame away, I'm a pyro!  
>wishIwereanime: And I will use them to roast your hopes and dreams over a fire.<br>**


End file.
